1. (a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a purely mechanical firing control device, and more particularly uses an auxiliary control component to assist in achieving continuous firing control under a single firing operation mode as a basis.
2. (b) Description of the Prior Art
In general, firearms that use air pressure as the power source are used in air guns for game use, and the manufacturing cost is not high. However, after a long history of development, and under low cost conditions, the industry has also created realistic exteriors for the air guns and simulation of realistic operating modes, such as the ability to load bullets from a cartridge magazine, and shooting modes enabling single or continuous firing. The continuous firing mechanism of such designs generally uses a battery circuit operated electromechanical valve system to achieve a continuous firing frequency operation, and to operate under single firing control, another mechanical mode is used. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/770,844, submitted by the applicant of the present invention, uses a purely mechanical action, the advantage of which is that it avoids the use of electric power, and there is no concern about the gun malfunctioning because of problems such as the electronic device being affected with damp, or being damaged due to vibration. And a purely mechanical fixed stress enables pressure accumulation between actual firing and prior to firing, thereby achieving a relatively high threshold pressure value. The simple use of the air pressure formed by the pressure element to implement purely mechanical interactive operation between components enables achieving the ability to use a variety of shooting modes.